


Tatuśkowy Tydzień: Dzień 2: Bitwa

by LLP



Series: Tatuśkowy Tydzień (Team Hot Dads Week) [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Polski | Polish, Sexual Fantasy, Team Hot Dads
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLP/pseuds/LLP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ These short fanfics in this series were written for Team Hot Dads Week. And yep, there are in Polish - the frist Polish fanfics for Pacific Rim on AO3. ]</p>
<p>Wiedział, że podczas dryftu nie może pozwolić, by zawładnęło nim jakieś ze wspomnień czy marzeń, własnych albo brata. Wszystkie obrazy wirowały i splatały się ze sobą – wspólna gra w piłkę, pierwszy upadek na rowerze, wspinanie się na drzewa, twarz Angeli, bójka Scotta w barze, i…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tatuśkowy Tydzień: Dzień 2: Bitwa

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, uwielbiam Scotta Hansena. To taki Hansen, tylko zdzirowaty.

   Uderzyła go fala gorąca – tylko wyobrażona, a jednak ogarniająca całe ciało. Wiedział, że podczas dryftu nie może pozwolić, by zawładnęło nim jakieś ze wspomnień czy marzeń, własnych albo brata. Wszystkie obrazy wirowały i splatały się ze sobą – wspólna gra w piłkę, pierwszy upadek na rowerze, wspinanie się na drzewa, twarz Angeli, bójka Scotta w barze, i…

Pokój jest ciemny, wygląda na jeden z tych wojskowych służących do planowania strategii. Jest i duży stół, z mapami i kartkami papieru na blacie. Nad stołem pochyla się marszałek Pentecost w mundurze, ale palce ściskające jego ramię i głośne, mokre oddechy zdradzają, że nie jest wcale zajęty układaniem strategii…

_O Boże._

W tym momencie cały Jaeger zachwiał się. W kokpitcie rozdzwoniły się alarmy. Słyszał przytłumione, jakby dobiegające z oddali ,,Hansen! Hansen, co z wami?” – to chyba wołał Tendo – i przekleństwa miotane przez Scotta. Olbrzymi robot cofnął się, jak zrobił to Hercules w tym… śnie? Wyobrażeniu? Wspomnieniu?... Przycisnął dłonie do głowy, jakby chciał siłą nacisku wymazać ten obraz sprzed oczu. W podobnym geście zamarł Jeager, rozległ się huk gniecionego metalu, czytniki wskazywały pierwsze uszkodzenia i alarmowały o konieczności odłączenia zasilania, dowództwo informowało o zbliżającym się Kaiju, i… Dopiero głos Marszałka wyrwał go z odrętwienia, i to prawie w ostatniej chwili. Zaraz potem zwarli się w walce z potworem i chyba nic i nikogo, nigdy wcześniej i nigdy później Herc nie okładał z taką furią.

\- Wyjaśnicie, co się stało? – zapytał Stacker, kiedy piloci wylądowali u niego na dywaniku. Herc posłał bratu przestraszone wspomnienie, ten roześmiał się na całe gardło. - Mój starszy brat nie radzi sobie z oglądaniem moich marzeń erotycznych, ot co. – zakomunikował wesoło.

\- Możesz mu ich nie pokazywać. – stwierdził z kamienną twarzą Marszałek. – Są techniki dryfu, dzięki którym…

\- Och, bez tego nie byłoby zabawny, nie? – odparował Scott. - Nie. – odciął się Pentecost. Potem oczywiście wygłosił długą reprymendę i ostrzegł Scotta, żeby ten nawet nie próbował podobnych numerów – mina młodszego z Hansenów wyraźnie wskazywała, że nic sobie z tych ostrzeżeń nie robi. Kiedy już opuścili gabinet, Scott zmrużył oczy i przysunął się do brata:

\- Przyznaj się, mój drogi… Przestraszyłeś się, bo nie wiedziałeś, czy to moje czy twoje marzenie, co?

Herc nie odpowiedział.


End file.
